<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FINALLY HOME by Hummingbird42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034556">FINALLY HOME</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummingbird42/pseuds/Hummingbird42'>Hummingbird42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Tony Stark, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Other, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:00:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummingbird42/pseuds/Hummingbird42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TONY JUST WANTS TO GO HOME TO HIS SON IS THAT SO HARD TO ASK FOR?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark and Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony Stark did not have a good day, not only did he not have one drop of any caffeine to keep him going in the morning, but he had to deal with Pepper screaming at him for 2 hours for missing yesterdays meeting, and thanks to that he had to make it up by not going to 2, not 3, but 4 meetings. Which also made him miss lunch with Peter, he must be so mad at him right now, and Tony can handle a lot of angry people, but not a angry Peter, that just destroys him.</p><p>Which brings to Tony right now sprinting his way to his quiet Californian mansion to go find Peter and make it up to him. When he was finally home, he collected himself and walked upstairs to a locked closet. When Tony opened it Peter was right where he left him. Tied up and gagged with a healing black eye, the only difference is that he was crying because he peed himself for being locked up for to long.</p><p>''Awww baby'', Tony said with a heavy heart. ''I'm so sorry about lunch, Pepper made me miss it for a stupid meeting. I promise it's not because I'm still mad at you''. </p><p>Tony tried to reach with his hands to carry Peter to the bathroom to clean him up and Peter flinched.</p><p>''Hey, I promise I'm not mad at you Peter. You learned your lesson right''? Tony said as his concerned tone turned to fury. ''Because I don't know what to do with you if you didn't learn your lesson about running away and leaving me all alone here''. Tony then took the cloth out of the 10 year old's mouth so he could answer his question.</p><p>''I learned my lesson'', Peter said in tears, ''I'm sorry''.</p><p>''No I'm sorry Peter, when you tried to leave I couldn't control myself, now look at you''. Tony said while examining his black eye. Every single time Tony sees Peters hurt face he's reminded of that awful time. </p><p>They were playing hide and seek in the mansion, Peter was hiding and Tony was seeking, it started out fun but when Tony spotted Peter through a window running outside to god knows where that's when everything went black. Then the next thing Tony remember was finding a knocked out Peter laying on the grass and Tony with his right hand in a fist. That's when Tony felt like he was about to have a heart attack, when he ''found'' the boy sleeping his little room in his poor Aunt and Uncle's apartment he promised himself he would never follow in his father's foot steps, but here he is now with his kid unconscious on the ground.</p><p>Tony carried Peter to the bathroom and gave him a bath, then he lead Peter to the kitchen table and tied to boy's waist and legs to his chair and gave him some markers, a coloring book, and apple slices.</p><p>''I'm going to order some pizza for us and then we'll have a movie night, does that sound nice'', Tony said hoping it could make up both of their terrible days.</p><p>Peter said nothing and nodded.</p><p>Tony kissed his forehead, ''I'm going to clean the closet if you need anything yell''. Then Tony left.</p><p>Peter finally felt like he could breath, true he was tied up but every since he was kidnapped it was either being tied up or caged in the basement, or what Tony calls ''his room. His room was something a 10 year old could dream, his own bathroom, his own personal library, boxes and boxes of Lego's, he even had his own TV, but Peter would easily give all that stuff away if it meant he could be with his family again. He hated not going outside or not seeing anyone but Tony, when he had his chance to run, he took it, sadly he wasn't fast enough and now his eye hurts.</p><p>''Pizzas here''! Tony said in the next room which made Peter flinch again.</p><p>After Peter had his 7th slice of pizza Peter wanted to go to bed and sleep off this nightmare of a day. ''Mr. Stark can I please be excused''?</p><p>Tony gave Peter a glare that could haunt him and his nightmares, ''I'm sorry, daddy! Daddy may I please be excused''! Peter said in fear hoping he doesn't get sent to the closet again.</p><p>Tony put his hand in Peter's hair and ruffled it up, ''No silly, we still have a movie night to get to'', Tony said in a cheerful manner.</p><p>Another thing Peter hated was being babied by this stranger, Tony made him feel like he was 3 years old. Even on movie nights, it was always Disney movies that they watched, nothing else. Peter remember when he was 6 Aunt May showed him the Indiana Jones trilogy and Jaws, while Uncle Ben showed him the Alien and Star wars movies. Whenever Peter asks to watch any of those movies Tony tells him he's too young to watch that stuff, then he wraps him in a fuzzy blanket like a burrito and plops him on the his lap like a baby as they watch a movie Peter has no interest in seeing.</p><p>Peter was then dragged to the TV room and gets into position where Tony wraps him up like a burrito and puts him on his lap. As the movie started Tony wrapped his arms around Peter and smiles.</p><p>Finally home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. CHAPTER 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony looks back to time he first met Peter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter and Tony were in the middle of the movie when Tony noticed Peter was asleep. Tony marveled at his sleeping son. It was only a few months and Tony still couldn't get over the fact that he's a father now. He can still remember meeting the boy like it was yesterday.</p><p>3 MONTHS AGO</p><p>A stoic Tony Stark was standing at his father's grave. Howard Stark died about a week ago and Tony has never been more happy than the day he moved out of the hell hole that he called home. Howard Stark had a lot of names but father was never one of them. A child should be cared and loved, but to Howard, Tony was a Stark and that meant he had to be the best no matter what. ''You're a Stark Anthony! You have to live up to that name''!</p><p>Tony could hear those sentences echoing his head even now.</p><p>Howard was always rough with Tony no matter what, which lead Tony to the man he is now. Single, lonely, an alcoholic and can't even handle a stable relationship. Tony has tried and tried to do his best but his father's shadow still haunts him. He can still remember the last relationship he had. Her name was Mary, she was patient and kind, the women practically made him feel like a human being and that all was right with the world. Until one day they had an argument Tony forgot what it was about but wished they never had it because Tony did something he never wanted to do, be his father.</p><p>The man blacked out and saw the woman on the floor covering her face in tears that's when she decided to leave and never come back. What was worse was when Tony was going to the bathroom he found a positive pregnancy test in the trash. That's when Tony knew he really fucked up. Tony always wanted a loving family, not one that gave him pain or left him like his mother.</p><p>Now here he is in front of his father's grave ready to take a nice long piss on it. Then something ran into him, it was a child.</p><p>The boy was small and dressed very nicely in black (he was probably at a funeral) and in tears. The boy then suddenly wrapped around his leg and cried even more. Tony looked around to see where the boy's guardians are and he couldn't find anyone. So Tony did the first thing that popped into his head. He just stood there not knowing what to do.After a few minutes Tony's leg was getting wet and numb so he picked up the boy and placed him on the nearest seat and sat next to the boy hoping his parents or guardians will come here soon and find him. Tony didn't want to be a terrible person and leave the boy alone in a graveyard, how messed up do you have to be to do that?</p><p>The boy kept on crying and Tony just felt terrible. If his father saw him like this he would of slapped him but Tony doesn't know what to do with the boy, but it's absolutely not that.</p><p>''Are your parents around here''? Tony questioned.</p><p>The boy went quiet but still had tears falling down his eyes.</p><p>''Come on, I know you don't live here'', Tony confirmed.</p><p>The boy chuckled a little but his tears wouldn't stop falling.</p><p>''What's you're name kid? Maybe I can help''? Tony offered.</p><p>The boy was silent and whispered that his name was-</p><p>''Peter''! Screamed out of nowhere. There was a familiar women and a man running towards them that must have been the boy's guardian.</p><p>The woman ran to the boy and hugged him, ''don't ever do that again! I was so worried'', the woman said in tears.</p><p>Tony stared at the woman, she looked so familiar but he couldn't tell why.</p><p>When the woman picked up the boy she looked at Tony in shocked and then disgust.</p><p>''Ben we're leaving now''! The woman demanded.</p><p>''Can I say bye to mom one more time I promise I won't run''. The woman sighed like she was being cornered. ''OK Peter, but lets make it quick I heard it's gonna rain soon, '' she said and the left with Peter and Ben.</p><p>''Wait'', Tony said.</p><p>The woman kept waking away with her family much quicker now.</p><p>Tony mission was now changed there's no way it's going to rain today and he knew that woman knew him, but he doesn't know how. So Tony quietly followed them and watched the boy give his goodbye and left.</p><p>Tony then looked at the grave they just left and Tony was then on his knees. The grave said ''Mary Parker''.</p><p>Was that his Mary? Was that his kid?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>